Short story
by sarx137
Summary: Saria is mad for some reason, Saix is a bit of annoyed, and the Organization is silent.


Hey~ Sarx137 here! I know this isn't the best of stories out there, But I just had to do this! -.-;

Ok, first off, I do NOT own Saix, Organization XIII, or KH (Kingdom hearts); Square Enix does.  
>I DO own Saria and the idea of this story! (minus the quote that was used in this short story)<p>

Parings: Saix x OC

* * *

><p>Saria walked into the Gray Room and plopped down onto one of the many white couches. She wore a large, baggy shirt that was way too big for her, as it showed her bare shoulder. She also wore a pair on shorts, which were really short, but at least weren't tight around her waist. Her long, white hair tied up into a ponytail messily, most of her hair already falling away from the hair ties loose grip. She also had ear bud in her ears, not noticing the glances she acquired from the Organization XIII members that just so happened to be in the room.<p>

A man with bright blue, longish hair with hair spikes sitting on top of his head looked at the woman that sat lazily on the couch, as if she had no time to dress for a normal day in the castle. He kept looking at her. She, herself, did not noticing this. He began to pace slowly towards her. When the blue haired male was merely 3 feet away, she looked up at him, taking her ear buds from her ears and spoke.

"What do you want?"

'No manners at all... What ever is wrong with her?' the male thought to him self.

"Well? I ain't got all day!" Saria said exasperatedly.

"Why must you look lick you just came out a a bar, wearing nothing but things that make us ,The Organization, look like we have no thought of you, and act as if you were a ghost and can do what ever you want?" Said the Blue haired man, looking at Saria, emotionless.

"I'm mad." Saria said bluntly.

"Mad." He said to him self, more then to Saria.

"Yes, mad. You might know that feeling, Saix. The feeling of anger." Saria responded, carelessly.

Saix raised an eye brow at the female that sat in front of him. "May I ask, why you are 'mad'?"

Saria stared at the blue haired Berserker standing before her... tring to stay as calm as possible."You may."

Saix stood there for a few seconds before asking, "Why are you mad?"

She sighs and stands up, only a foot away from him now. "Why? Well... I'm mad at myself..."

"Why Are you mad at yourself." Saix Asked, more sternly.

"I'm mad at my self because..." She looks down.

Saix looks at her actions... waiting for the answer... "Because...?"

"I'm mad at my self because I love you!" Saria said quickly, not looking up at Saix. A small, light blush placed upon her cheeks.

Saix stood there. That wasn't an answer he had expected...

Saria glanced up to the Berserker, sees a bit of shock and... disappointment...? She couldn't tell. She shook her head and said a small, soft "sorry" and turned to leave.

Saix wasn't sure how to respond, then he noticed that the female was no longer in front of him. He looks around the room, sees the white haired woman turn into the hallway, quickly. In the back of Saix's mind, a voice told him to go after her, but his body wouldn't move... 'Why?' he thought. 'Why can't I move?...'

He felt a sharp pain go to where his heart should have been... 'Why...?' Soon, he was able to move his legs and ran towards where Saria had left off to. He knew where Saria's hiding spot was.

'I told him... I told him what I felt... Is he mad? Is he mad at me like I am?... Why did this have to happen so quickly?' Saria thinks, hugging her knees close to her chest, eyes focused on the roofs, towers, and balconies that surrounded her.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Saria blinks out of her gaze, looks to where the voice came from.

Saix sat on a window seal, a leg crossed over the other, his yellow eyes staring at the white haired teen.

"S-S-Saix... w-what bring you h-here?" Saria stuttered out, holing her knees tightly to her chest, feeling really shy for some reason.

"Is there to be a reason to see you, Saria?" Saix asked, standing up from where he sat, walked across the roof, to where Saria sat silently.

Saria watched him as he took a seat next to her. He looks around the area they were in. "I'm really astonished how you ever found this place, Saria... It's has such a view..."

Saria, seeing Saix is calm, no sign of anger, she looked off into the distance of Dark Nothingness.

Saix glanced at Saria from the corner of his eye, curious why she was acting so shy. he thought about earlier."You know, I see more then just one view here. Right now, I see an angle, no sins ever affected upon her heart."

Saria smiles softly, blushing lightly. "Saix, such a flirt."

Saix, looks at Saria fully, faces her. Then he laughs, a laugh filled with... happiness?... No, just a "heart-filled" laugh.

Saria looks at Saix from the corner of her eye, smiling more. "You full of surprises."

Saix stops laughing, looks at Saria, a soft smile across his face. He leans forward and gives Saria's cheek a soft peck.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Well, this was what popped into my head when I was reading some quotes and such. The quote I used here is, "I hate my self because I love you" *smiles softly* R&amp;R plz!<p> 


End file.
